Adventurous Journeys
by ell25
Summary: New members are added to the gaang and Azula is shot by lightning. Which loved ones will be saved from the Boiling Rock with whose help? Friendships become closer. Betaed!
1. Enemies and Allies

**Thankyouuu to Lionfire5224 who has betaed all my chapters and now chapter 1 and 2 is so much better! This is set around the Western Air Temple ep.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Enemies and Allies**

It was a quiet, peaceful day as the giant flying bison flew over the rolling hills. The sun was shining, the birds were out, and all was right with the world. Or so it would seem, to most people. But to the group riding atop the six-legged buffalo, things were not what they seemed.

A young air bender had been steering his beloved bison for a couple hours, hoping to arrive at The Western Air Temple before night fall. Everyone on board had made it perfectly clear that they could not stop unless absolutely necessary. There was just too much at stake. And the young Avatar knew this as well.

Suddenly, a flying lemur shot out of seemingly nowhere, landing softly on Aang's shoulder.

"Hey Momo," he said softly, trying not to think to hard about all that had happened. How they had failed.

The entire group let out a consecutive groan as they noticed the gangly sixteen-year-old had awakened from his slumber, for he had been complaining the entire time.

He sat up, rubbing his eye, and complained, "I'm so hungry!"

"Look in the bag Sokka, we should have plenty of food to last us awhile," his sister said, clearly annoyed.

Sokka scowled and peered inside the bag to find nothing but crumbs. To prove his point, he vigorously shook it upside down, his eyes narrowed.

"Nothing Katara! Nothing!" he said in frustration. Katara sighed impatiently.

"Well maybe we should find somewhere to stock up on some food supplies," Aang suggested cautiously. He pointed straight ahead. "We can stop at Ba Sing Se. Appa's starting to get tired anyway and it's getting late."

The Gaang, looked up to see the intimidating walls of Ba Sing Se.

"We really shouldn't delay our trip any longer," Sokka said hesitantly.

"Sokka, there are like a million meat markets on the other side of the walls. I can see them from here," the little earth bender, Toph, said lazily. Aang gave her a worried glance, knowing that she had been feeling sick the entire time.

At the word meat Sokka had made up his mind. "Ok, I guess we can stop and…" he paused. "You know that's getting less and less amusing."

"Yep, sorry to disappoint you!" She punched him in the arm. "But seriously, nobody can see through walls. And you already said we can stop there." She smiled satisfactorily.

Aang took that as a definite 'yes', so he held onto Appa's reins tighter.

"Yip, yip." Appa groaned and then sped off towards Ba Sing Se.

As they arrived inside the walls, Sokka abruptly jumped off Appa's back and ran to one of the many markets set up on the streets.

"Meat, sweet meat," Sokka said lovingly, while kneeling in front of a stall.

Toph rolled her unseeing eyes, and said, "I'm going to find a place to set up camp, do you want to help me, Sokka?"

Sokka shrugged and replied, "Yeah sure, it beats shopping. Katara make sure you pick up some meat."

Katara made a disapproving face and looked at Aang expectantly. He sighed inaudibly, and nodded, trudging along to help Katara find some supplies for their journey.

Later that night, the Gaang found themselves sitting around a campfire, trying not to leave a single crumb of precious food on their plates.

"We should get some sleep. We need to be leaving as soon as the sun comes up," Sokka suddenly said, looking up from the burning embers.

"Oh come on Sokka, can't we sleep in? Just this one?" Katara moaned.

"Yeah, I agree with Katara. We are in a safe place, and there's no rush to get to the Western Air Temple," agreed Aang.

Toph shrugged and simply said, "I was going to kick Aang's butt earth bending." She grinned, punching the air. Sokka frowned.

"No, we need to be out of here and keep moving on. In case you've all forgotten, this place was conquered by the Fire Nation not long ago," Sokka told them sternly. The rest of the Gaang looked stricken, just now remembering where they were and what had happened here.

Defeated, and rightly so, Katara bent some water onto the fire to put it out. The rest of them stayed quiet and the siblings pulled out their sleeping bags, Toph made an earth tent and Aang found a comfy spot on Appa's tail. Sleep quickly took hold of them, and they tried to get a few hours of sleep in before they had to start flying toward the Western Air Temple.

* * *

"Someone's coming!" Toph said in a low, harsh whisper.

"Guys, get up!" Toph let down her earth tent. "Someone's coming!" She repeated hastily.

Katara sat bolt upright and jumped out of her sleeping bag, her water skins at the ready. Aang jumped off of Appa's tail and floated to the ground. Sokka stood up with his boomerang in hand, ready to fight.

"Toph, who-" Katara started but Toph held a hand out in front of her to signal to her to be quiet.

"Whoever it is, they aren't friends of ours, but we can take them," Toph said confidently.

Out of nowhere, a lightning bolt was sent straight at Aang and he merely dodged it. His eyes scanned the darkness for his attacker. At the sight of blue fire being shot out of the darkness, recognition dawned on all of them.

"Azula," Aang whispered, echoing what he knew they all were thinking.

He managed to dodge her fireballs and lightning attacks by leaping and twirling through the air.

He couldn't get on the offensive; he could only use defensive manoeuvrers. He stared at Azula's grinning face as she sent a wall of blue flame at him and he soared backwards.

Aang was sent flying into a wall of rock. "Ouch, that has got to hurt." He heard Toph saying. She took up her stance, waiting for the next movement.

She froze, sensing someone coming for her, and turned just in time to block the six knives that came her way. Toph dug her feet further into the ground to feel the vibrations of her opponent, who was obviously Mai. She felt Mai lift her hand up ready to throw another knife, but Toph got in before her and shot several rocks at Mai.

Mai kept a blasé appearance as she threw more of her knives at Toph, who determinedly created an earth wall in front of her. She blocked the knives and then shot the wall at Mai.

Near them was Sokka, ready to throw his boomerang when he felt a sharp jab in his arm before it went completely numb. His boomerang fell to the ground.

"There's only one person I know who can do that," he said, growing pale.

He spun around to see none other than Ty Lee. She smiled brightly.

"Hey there, cutie!"

Sokka took a swipe at her head with his left hand, but she ducked and backed away. He turned to run, grabbing his boomerang as he went.

Ty Lee cart wheeled toward him and flipped herself backwards, her arms extended. Sokka crouched in a defensive stance as Ty Lee came flying towards him, and he gave his boomerang on good swing and it knocked Ty Lee out of the air, and she went flying towards Katara. She recovered in mid-air, and leapt back towards her opponent, brown eyes glittering.

Katara, watched with little interest, her focus entirely upon Azula. She determinedly shot a jet of water towards Azula, freezing it in mid-air. But Azula was ready, and fire and water met between them. While Azula was occupied, Aang saw his window of opportunity and executed a perfect roundhouse kick, sending a gush of air at her, and she was knocked to the ground.

Aang and Katara shifted into the same water bending stance, ready to attack Azula again with a wave of water from a fountain nearby.

Azula propelled herself to her feet, her blue flames acting as a rocket of sorts. Before Aang and Katara had a chance to attack she sent lightning directly at Katara.

Time froze. The lightning was coming towards her too fast, there was nothing she or Aang could do to stop it. _I'm going to die…I'm going to die… _She screwed up her eyes, waiting for death to take her.

But it never did. Katara eked her eyes opened, and nearly fainted at what she saw.

It was Prince Zuko, standing in front of her protectively, the lightning flowing through him.

"No!" she shrieked, rushing forward, but before she could take one step Zuko had stepped forward, the lightning redirected. It shot out of his hands and straight towards Azula's heart.

The look of pure terror on Azula's face as she crumpled to the ground was one that Katara knew would haunt her for the rest of her life.

She ran to Azula's side, terror filing her. _She can't be dead…she can't be dead!_

Her hands shaking, Katara quickly bent two small streams of water over Azula's wound, focusing all of her energy on the healing process. She had to make it. She just had to. _I couldn't live with myself if she didn't. _

Mai and Ty Lee were at Azula's side and seconds after Katara, who worked calmly but quickly, letting the water wash over the wound, fervently praying that she wasn't too late.

"Uhn…" Azula groaned softly. "Wh-what…happened…?"

"She's alive," Katara sighed huskily. Ty Lee gazed worriedly at Azula, who had lost consciousness again.

"We need to get her to safety," Mai said. Ty Lee had nodded.

"Thank you," she said, taking Katara's hands in hers. "We owe you big time." Katara smiled back, a little bit dazed by all that had happened. Ty Lee stood up, carrying Azula in her arms as she did so. The two set off, running towards the rising sun.

"Hem-hem." Katara turned, remembering that Zuko was there. She narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coolly, getting to her feet.

"W-well, I, uh, I want to…to join your group," he answered, staring at them all hopefully.

"No," Sokka said simply.

"Please, just hear me out. I came here as soon as I heard that my sister and her friends were on their way, and I got here just in time didn't I?" he said hastily. "I mean you no harm."

There was a moment of stunned silence. _Zuko? _Katara thought. _He did save my life but…_She thought back to the day in the Crystal Catacombs, shaking her head angrily.

"He's telling the truth," Toph said softly.

"Well he's probably a good liar, Azula has tricked us before. Plus, how do we know you aren't going to betray us and lead us into a trap?" Sokka asked, hatred in his voice.

"But, I'm good now and I want to help you defeat my father. I want to teach the Avatar fire bending," Zuko said earnestly, his eyes wide.

Aang's eyes widened considerably. Toph smiled. Sokka pulled out his boomerang, and Katara clenched her hands together, trying to control her shaking fists.

She stared at him, her blue as eyes full of hostility. But regardless of her personal feelings, she could tell he meant them no harm. She sighed, relaxing.

"Give him a chance," she whispered softly. "But this is you last one," she added, glaring pointedly at Zuko.

Zuko was taken aback by his threat but kept a straight face, swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded his head once.

"Then it's settled," Aang agreed. Sokka nodded and smiled. "Come on, I'll let you meet Appa."

"Not so fast!" Katara burst out, grabbing Zuko's arm as he tried to walk past her. He jumped, but she paid him no mind as she pulled him around a corner.

"Look, you may have the rest of them convinced that you're entirely good now, but you and I both know you've had problems doing what's right in the past," she said, her voice dangerously cold.

"I-uh, I-" Zuko faltered, taking a step backwards. Katara narrowed her eyes even further.

"And if you take one step backwards, or make one wrong move, I'll make sure it's the last move you ever make," she said, poking his chest pointedly. She turned, flouncing off angrily towards Appa, where the rest of the group was ready to take off. _He won't hurt us ever again. I'll see to that. _

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review!**


	2. The Western Air Temple

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA **

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Western Air Temple**

"Are we there yet?" Toph whined, frustrated.

Zuko stared at the sky, understanding what Toph meant. They had been flying for hours and could see nothing but sky.

"It shouldn't be too much longer now," Aang told Toph comfortingly, as he sat up straighter, peering into the distance.

Zuko followed his gaze but all he could see was a cliff. _But the Western Air Temple wasn't located near any sort of mountains or cliffs…was it? _

"There it is!" Aang shouted, pointing to the cliff happily.

"Um, Aang, it's a cliff," Katara told him hesitantly.

"No, you see? It's there! Upside down!" Aang cried in excitement,

Toph let out a frustrated grunt, "What are we looking at? What's wrong?"

No one responded, as they were astounded at the magnificent temple. Aang steered Appa down towards it.

They landed softly, Appa grunting noisily. Aang smiled, and dismounted happily. Zuko couldn't help but smile, for Aang's reaction was fairly similar to his. _So this is home…_

Zuko sat on the edge of the cliff; his legs dangling over the side precariously. He stared at the rubble slowly falling from the cliff's eroded face, and sighed. Like his own life, the cliff was slowly crumbling around them.

He heard soft footsteps, but didn't bother to see who it was.

A slender figure, sat next to him, gazing at him curiously.

"Hey, Zuko," she said a little awkwardly. It was Katara.

"Hey," he replied, making no move to continue the conversation.

"What are you thinking about?" Katara asked curiously.

He snapped back into reality and replied with a small voice, "Uncle."

"Oh," was all Katara could say. He knew she could remember that day in the Crystal Catacombs as well as he could.

"I wish he was here now. He was like a…a father to me." Katara smiled wanly.

"Well we could go find him," she said, furrowing her brow.

"Who do you mean by 'we'?" Zuko asked curiously looking directly into her eyes.

"Well all of us, me, you, Sokka, Aang and Toph," Katara said, her eyes lighting up.

"No. I won't put you in danger. I took your threat seriously," Zuko said firmly. Katara flinched a little. "Besides, he's being held in a top security prison. We'd never escape it alive."

"Well I'm up for it. Where is it?"

"No Katara, I won't put your lives in danger!"

"Zuko, we have been through much worse. We can do this, as a team," she said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Zuko's heart fluttered unnaturally in his chest, and his tongue felt like it was tied in a knot.

"Ok, it's settled, we'll make a plan tonight to break your Uncle out of jail," Katara said with a nod. Zuko sighed, defeated. He knew there was no getting out of this.

"So where is this place?" Katara asked urgently.

"It's called the Boiling Rock, and it's in Fire Nation territory-,"

"Wait, did you say the Boiling Rock?" Katara interrupted.

"Yeah," Zuko said slowly, "Why?"

"That's where my Dad's being held!" She said excitedly, standing up. "And you definitely know where it is?"

"Yes."

"Well come on then, we have some planning to do," Katara said, running off to find Sokka and the others. She found them near the campfire. Zuko followed her, smiling slightly.

"Sokka! Sokka!" Katara called, unshed tears in her eyes.

"What? What is it? Did Zuko hurt you?" Sokka asked panicking, and holding her shoulders firmly.

"No, he's done something wonderful," she whispered, embracing him tightly. Then she pulled away and told him seriously, "We're going to save dad."

"Wait, what? Dad? Save, How?" Sokka stuttered.

"Zuko knows where Dad's being held, and we're going to save Dad and his uncle."

"Katara, we can't just turn up at the Boiling Rock, waltz in and rescue Dad. It's going to be hard…impossible," Sokka said gravely.

"I know Sokka," she said impatiently, "That's why we're going to have a plan."

"Ok," he urged her on, "What's the plan?"

"Well, we'll need some help from Zuko." She paused, and Zuko nodded. "Ok, well I was thinking, we could fire bend our way in there."

"You mean like how we saved Haru?" Aang asked, intrigued.

"No not exactly. If Sokka and Zuko pretend to be guards and arrest you for fire bending, we'd have a one way ticket in. They won't suspect us as any other kind of bender, and Toph and Aang can earth bend through the walls to talk to each other."

"Ok," Sokka said, smiling confidently, "So here's the plan…"

* * *

**Oo the tension is building now. Hope you liked it! If you have any questions just ask me in a review or pm me.**


	3. Initiating Plan Break Out

**I have a good excuse for this chapter taking a while...It's better lol. Let's all thank Lionfire5224 for betaing this chapter! I really hope you enjoy it and please review. :) And thankyou to my other reviewers. You rock! Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar!! It would've ended in Zutara if I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Initiating plan Break Out**

Zuko sat meditating, knowing he would need a clear mind for today's big plan. Plus, he enjoyed the serene, panoramic scenery, for it calmed him. Being a firebender, he never tired of the beauty of the rising sun.

He could hear the faint trickling sound of the fountain's rushing water, and the occasional whistle of a birdrat. But other than that, the only distraction was his own thoughts, but he tried to block those out.

He flinched, jolted from his meditation by a chattering of some sort.

"Who's there?" He asked, jumping to his feet. He shifted into a bending stance, scanning the landscape warily.

Suddenly Momo jumped out at him and leapt up onto Zuko's shoulder. _Stupid monkey! _He sighed in frustration and headed back towards the makeshift camp.

He figured the others would be awake by now anyways, and he was getting hungry.

He was greeted by Aang's all-too-familiar voice calling out, "There you are Momo!"

Zuko's gaze followed Momo as he jumped and flew over to land on Aang, chittering happily. Aang laughed, and placed a hand on Momo's head, stroking him playfully.

"Morning Zuko," Aang greeted him warmly, as Momo flew off to some unknown place.

"Hey, Aang," Zuko replied.

"Sleep well?" Aang asked, his eyes narrowed slightly as if he knew something he shouldn't.

And he did. Zuko had tossed and turned all night, wracked with guilt and nerves. He had kept running over the plan over and over, but it never seemed less challenging. He knew it would be nearly impossible to even get out of this alive.

But assuming the plan was a success, he knew he would have to figure what he would say to Uncle. The last time they had spoken properly had been in the Crystal Catacombs, and he didn't like to think about.

So instead of being honest, Zuko mumbled, "Yeah, thanks." Aang shot him a disbelieving look.

"Why don't I smell any meat?!" an irritated voiced yelled out.

Zuko snickered quietly as Aang rolled his eyes. _I can't believe how found I've grown of them, _he thought to himself.

"I haven't even started the fire yet, Sokka!" Katara replied, sounding aggravated.

* * *

"Are we all set for plan break out, Team Avatar?" Sokka asked eagerly, making a grab for the last piece of fish.

Toph rolled her unseeing eyes and Zuko slapped his forehead. Katara whispered softly to Aang, her eyebrows raised skeptically, "Plan break out? Team Avatar?" Aang just shrugged and they turned back towards Sokka to pay attention to his speech.

"Ok, so we all know what we are doing today?" Sokka started. "Remember, when we reach the top, we find-"

"Yea, yea Ponytail, we've been over it a million times," Toph told him in a bored tone.

"You know, someone could have forgotten," Sokka snapped. Zuko knew he was just trying to be a good leader, but his efforts were wasted on this group.

Toph let out an irritated sigh. "Well I'll give everyone the shortened version. You and Sparky pretend your guards and bring me, Sugar Queen and Twinkletoes to the Boiling Rock because we attacked you. Then we go from there," she said monotonously.

Sokka still decided to add in his part too. "But first we need to steal some guard uniforms. Because Zuko and I will be telling the other guards you had attacked us with fire bending, no one will suspect Katara, Toph or Aang can bend the other elements. Zuko will have a helmet on and-"

"-and Aang's arrow is covered by his hair, yes Sokka, we got it," Toph finished, flicking a pebble at his head via earth bending.

"Ow!" Sokka cried, massaging his forehead.

"Ok, well let's get going," Zuko urged, tired of their quarrelling.

The Gaang stood up simultaneously and headed over to where their belongings lay. They re-donned their old Fire Nation disguises, leaving behind anything that could identify them, such as Sokka's boomerang and Katara's necklace.

After flying for a good half hour, they had to leave Appa and Momo at a sheltered spot outside a village. The volcano that held the prison was visible even from here.

"Sorry Appa buddy, but you have to stay here while we're gone," Aang said, patting Appa on the head. "Momo can stay here to keep you company."

"Come on Twinkletoes, we haven't got all day," Toph yelled out. Aang sighed, but turned to face the rest of his friends as they headed deeper into Fire Nation territory.

* * *

As they reached the village, Zuko and Sokka began surveying the town for any signs of prison guards. They were lucky to find a house with uniforms hanging out on the clothesline, along with two helmets. _Thank Agni for that! _Zuko thought as he changed in a darkened alleyway.

As soon as they finished changing, Sokka turned to them with a serious expression on his face.

"Is everyone ready?" he asked grimly.

They all nodded. Katara's eyes were wide with determination. Zuko couldn't help but notice their beautiful sparkle.

"There's no going back now," she said solemnly.

"Well the Fire Nation isn't going to wait around for us all day. Lead the way Sparky," Toph said, punching him playfully in the arm.

But before Zuko could do anything, Toph marched off, swinging her arms dramatically, her head held high.

"Uh, Toph?" Zuko said hesitantly.

"I'm going the wrong way, aren't I?"

* * *

They arrived at the gondola, staring up at the ominous bulk of the prison.

"Well, this is it," Sokka said, stepping into the gondola that came swinging towards them. The group took up their positions; Zuko and Sokka standing stoically behind the rest, as if they had been arrested.

It was a slow ride up, but none of them seemed to want it to end. They all knew what could happen once they arrived.

But alas, they did come jolting to a stop at the top of the cables, stepping out confidently. Three guards were standing there as they got out, and they nodded at each other. Then before anyone could move, they had taken Aang, Katara, and Toph, and began marching towards the prison cells.

Zuko and Sokka were left to stand there, completely dumbstruck.

Zuko regained himself, and they began to follow the guards, keeping a reasonable distance between them. Katara shot a backward glance towards the two of them. The guard prodded her in the back and she stumbled forward.

Sokka opened his mouth as if he was going to shout out, but Zuko quickly shoved his hand over Sokka's mouth, shaking his head vigorously.

But as soon as they started following their friends again, another guard stepped in front of them stating, "You are needed outside to watch the prisoners."

The guard ushered them in the other direction, much to their dismay. He pointed to a spot for them to stand to keep a watchful eye on the prisoners from above.

"We have a problem. The cell doors are metal, not earth. Toph and Aang can't bend metal," Sokka whispered, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.

"Don't worry. The minute we get off duty we can go looking for them."

* * *

Katara screamed, but was silenced as a hand was thrust over her mouth.

"Nice work Princess, you're going to get us caught."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I wasn't expecting anyone to come walking through my wall!"

"Take a chill pill Sugar Queen," Toph said, rolling her eyes. Katara's eyes narrowed in a troubled gaze.

"Uh, Toph?"

"Mm?"

"How _did_ you get through that wall?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I taught myself how to bend metal. Anyway, that's not what we're here for. Did you see where they took Twinkletoes?"

"Yeah, he's in the cell next to this one."

"Ok, well when we work out what the daily routine is here, I can work out when I can meet up with you two. Sorry Sugar Queen, someone's coming."

Before Katara could respond, Toph had jumped back through the hole she had made, and bent it back together.

She got back to her cell just in time for a guard to look through the small barred window. He grunted and slid a tray of food underneath her cell door, spilling half of the contents on the cold, metal floor.

"Yes, finally food!" Toph said to herself, happily licking her lips.

She took a bite of the bread greedily, but soon realized it was stale. She was eating the guards' leftovers.

"Oh come on!" she shouted in frustration. "I can't even see what I'm eating!"


	4. Plan Problems

**I Do Not Own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Plan problems

Two shadowed figures sauntered down the corridor, their footsteps echoing ominously off the walls. They stopped in front of a lone cell, an eerie silence surrounding them. The flames of the lit torches danced on the faces of the two boys in the dark.

The silence was interrupted when the taller of the two addressed the other. "I'll stand out here and keep watch."

The younger boy nodded and removed the key from his pocket, placing it in the lock of the cell. The door creaked open and he cringed.

"Katara?" he asked softly.

"Wh-what?" she said groggily, and sitting up.

"It's me, Sokka," he called through the darkness, lifting his helmet.

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed, standing up to hug him.

After a few seconds they pulled away from their embrace and Sokka looked her in straight in the eyes.

"Now Katara, I know you've already figured out that the walls aren't made of earth, but it's nothing to-"

"Hi there, Snoozles!" the blind girl greeted Sokka enthusiastically.

"Toph? What? Where?" Sokka stammered jumping backwards in fright.

"Calm down, Ponytail. I can metal bend," Toph told him triumphantly.

"Metal bend," Sokka groaned.

"Why is that bad thing?" Katara asked.

"Oh, no, it's not a bad thing, it's just that we were up all night trying to figure something out to get around the metal problem," Sokka sighed.

"Well we've already figured it out for you," Toph told him with a grin.

"Well get Aang in here, I need to tell you our plan."

Toph walked over to the opposite side of the cell and stopped for a moment, placing her hands against the wall to make sure no one was in Aang's cell. Once she was satisfied, she bent a hole in the wall for Aang to easily climb through.

"Twinkletoes come join the party," Toph called happily.

Aang stepped through the hole to find Katara and Sokka staring at him.

"Ok everyone, sit down," Sokka commanded the Gaang, as he had no time to lose.

"Today I looked for Iroh's and Dad's cells, and they're on the level above us. Now our plan is much easier, because Toph can metal bend. So Toph you will need to go into Aang's cell at exactly five-past- seven tomorrow morning, and Aang can air bend you to the roof, then all you have to do is bend the ceiling. You will be in Iroh's cell, where you will then bend the door, go straight across and get our Dad out. This is when the guard duties swap so you will have to be quick. Have you got that so far?" Sokka asked.

Toph nodded her head a few times and then she was still, eager to hear the rest, her head angled toward Sokka.

"Ok, next, the three of you will jump back down into Aang's cell. Me, Katara and Li will be waiting outside Aang's cell incase anything happens," he explained, his face looking excited.

"Wait a minute, who's Li?" Toph asked, confused. Sokka pointed towards Zuko.

"You know I can't see you, right?"

It's Zuko!" Sokka whispered, sighing. "We're using a fake name so we don't cause anymore trouble than we have to. Now can we get back to the plan, please?" Toph rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"We'll unlock the door, so run straight out and then we are going to try and make it to the gondola. I know it's risky, but it's about the only thing we've got. Li and I are going to distract the guards so we can make a clean break. But if worse comes to worse, we will have to fight them. Oh, and another thing, if we don't get it done by tomorrow morning it's all over. Dad and Iroh are getting shipped off to another prison then, so we've only got one shot at this," Sokka finished and looked at the grim faces of his friends.

There was a short pause and Toph could hear everyone's heart thumping anxiously against their chest's. If they failed, there would be dire consequences.

She stretched, yawning, "Aw come on you guys, we can do this, you've got me!" She said, trying to ease the tension in there. "If we're gonna do this we'll need our sleep so would you all mind leaving my cell now?" She demanded. Aang air bent himself to his feet and stepped inside his own cell, his face screwed up with anxiety.

"See you in a while Twinkletoes," Toph said, smiling reassuringly. And then with one swift movement the wall was back to normal.

Brushing her hands together she said, "See you bright and early."

"I'll make sure I'm knocking on your cell at seven," Sokka said mockingly, he knew she hated getting up early.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Toph replied sarcastically and bent the hole she had made to her own cell.

"Sokka, quick, get out of there!" Zuko exclaimed quietly from the other side of the door.

Without another word, Sokka was on his feet and slamming the door shut behind him, making sure he put his helmet back down over his face. He tried not to flinch when he realized that it was the warden coming towards them.

"What are you two doing out here?" The Warden snarled.

"We were, uh, just..." Sokka said, rubbing his arm nervously. He was never one to lie.

"We were just setting some prisoners out straight," Zuko said, punching a fist in his hand.

The Warden stared at them for a moment, but seemed to believe them.

"Very well then," he snarled, and stomped off. Zuko and Sokka let out a sigh of relief and headed off toward their quarters where they would sleep for a few hours. Their next guard duty was at 6am, so they knew they would be up ready for the break out.

"The plan has changed. Did you-?"

"Yes, Sokka, I was standing right outside the door, you were talking pretty loud," Zuko interrupted irritably. Sokka slapped his forehead.

"Oh, right."

* * *

"Come on peasant! Hurry up!" The guard spat at Toph.

"Why? I want to stay in my cell," Toph told the guard firmly. You're going to ruin our plan!

"No, all the prisoners are to go out in the yard because you won't get to go outside later," the guard told her gruffly.

Well I won't even be here later.

The guard noticed her make no attempt to get up, so he walked up to her petite body and picked her up by the arm, dragging her out of her cell.

Toph kicked him and squirmed, yelling, "Hey! Let go of me! Why don't you fight me?" But nothing she did or said would work and she was thrown out into the yard.

She sat down, digging a hole in the dirt with her foot, and sighed, "At least I can see properly better out here."

"Toph!" A voce called from behind. "This is going to ruin our whole plan," Katara said, clearly upset.

"Yeah I know," Toph replied, blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Aang, come over here," Katara called out quietly.

"This is hopeless!" Aang said throwing, his arms in the air. "What are we going to do now?" He asked desperately.

Aang placed his head in his hands, and they sat in silence for a few moments, thinking hard.

"Hey Katara, is that Suki over there?" Aang asked lifting his head suddenly. Toph's sightless eyes widened considerably. _Ponytail's girlfriend? Here? _

"Where?" Katara asked looking around frantically.

Aang pointed to a girl leaning against the prison wall with short brown hair and a disgruntled expression on her face. "Over there."

"I'm not sure," Katara said uncertainly, staring at the girl intensely.

"Yeah, it's her!" Toph burst out as recognition flooded through her feet and into her brain. _Maybe there's hope after all…_

* * *

**Woo fourth chapter is done!**


	5. Old Faces

**So sorry this took so long. My beta has been busy & e-mails are lame haha but here it is! Thanks to Lionfire5224.**

**I don't own Avatar!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Old Faces

Katara jumped up quickly, rushing over to crush Suki in a bone-shattering bear hug.

"Katara!" Suki exclaimed, returning the hug just as fiercely. It was comforting to see her old friend after so long. And for a moment, they both could forget their terrible plight. _Sokka will be so happy when he finds out that Suki is here, _Katara thought.

"Suki! It's so good to see you," Katara smiled as she withdrew from their embrace.

Katara swept her eyes over Suki's pale figure, and it was clear that she had been suffering. Although the dark circles under her eyes and her thinner figure were worrisome, what worried Katara most was the hopeless look in Suki's eyes. _No…if she gives up hope, then we have nothing left. _Both Aang and Toph chose that moment to walk up and exchange greetings with their old friend.

"It's good to see you guys, but what are you all doing here?" Suki inquired, her eyes wide.

"We haven't got much time, but we'll try to explain it to you," Katara answered, rushing her words.

The four of them huddled in a small group and Katara began to explain to Suki their plan of escaping with Iroh and Hakoda. Suki's eyes lit up when they mentioned Sokka's name, and Katara couldn't help smiling slightly.

***

Two fire nation guards stood at the end of the first level corridor, watching disappointedly as all the cell doors opened simultaneously and the other guards marched the prisoners out into the yard roughly.

"What are we going to do now?!" The boy with the ponytail asked hysterically while shaking the other teenager's shoulders.

"Calm down, Sokka, we'll work something out," the Zuko said firmly. "Come with me." He walked briskly upstairs to the second, clearly hatching a plan in his mind.

"Where are we going, Li?" Sokka queried, confused.

"To see my Uncle," Zuko stated simply.

"But I thought you said you didn't want to see him until we were out of here," Sokka said, raising his eyebrows.

"Well things change in different circumstances," Zuko mumbled, his gait slowing slightly.

Sokka decided not to say anything and left him to his thoughts as they reached the top floor. The boys urgently walked past one empty cell after another, knowing that Iroh and Hakoda had to be here somewhere.

"Uh, Zuko," Sokka said warily, "Shouldn't there be guards up here?"

The top stair creaked before Zuko could answer, and they spun to find a guard poking his head around the corner.

"Guards! Princess Azula has arrived and she wants to see all the guards lined up in front of her pronto out near the gondola," he called, sounding slightly panicked.

Sokka and Zuko glared at each other with wide eyes, a look of utmost horror on their faces. _She knows._

The guard was gazing at them expectantly for a reply and so Zuko lied, "Uh, sure, we'll be right behind you."

"Why would we go down there?" Sokka asked.

It took all of Zuko's might not to slap his forehead at Sokka's stupidity. Zuko turned toward Iroh's cell taking a deep breath, he unmasked his helmet. His golden eyes pierced through the small window, but all he could see except was a slight, sudden movement from inside.

"Well, I'll go and see my dad," Sokka said awkwardly, and turned away. His hand shaking, Zuko pulled out his key and placed it in the lock, which opened with a click. Cautiously, he stepped over the cell's threshold.

He was greeted with a cold silence. He knelt down, bowing his head.

"I'm so sorry Uncle," he whispered. "I never meant for it to go this far. I was stupid, and arrogant, and selfish. But…I've joined the Avatar now. I'm helping him, and I just…I want you to know, that you were right all along. I'm so-" but he found he couldn't continue, as his words were drowned by a crushing hug. Silent tears streamed down Zuko's face.

"But…why? I betrayed you! Why aren't you angry at me?" he asked, in slight hysterics.

"Oh, Zuko, I was never angry. I was scared, and worried for you. I was afraid you had lost your way," Iroh said gently, tears welling up in his eyes as well.

"But how can you not hate me after what I did?"

"My son, I could never hate you. Especially now, when I know you have found the right path. I am very proud of you."

Tears streamed down Zuko's face, and he buried his head in his uncle's shoulder, crying silently. _He just called me son. _

"There now," Iroh said softly, "It's all right." Zuko lifted his head, wiping his eyes.

"Thank you Uncle, I will make it up to you when we get out of here."

They stood up, each feeling a sudden sense of urgency.

"Sokka, we need a plan to get everybody out of here!" Zuko exclaimed desperately.

Sokka and Hakoda leapt up from their place on the small, hard bed that stood inches off the ground and they faced Zuko and Iroh.

"Dad and I have been talking and we know that we can easily get into the yard to find the other three, but from there, it's going to be tough. I think our only option is to fight our way to the gondola; it's our only escape mechanism as far as I'm concerned. But now we have to face Azula as well, so I guess we will just have to improvise our way through it," Sokka shrugged nonchalantly.

Zuko sighed and nodded. "Well we better get moving."

With Iroh and Hakoda hot on their heels the two teens lead the way down the stairs, taking two at a time. And as they reached the bottom and hit the corridor Sokka abruptly stopped, causing Zuko to run into him.

"Why did you stop?" Zuko asked exasperated, waving a hand in front of his friend's gaze.

"Because of that." Sokka indicated to the end of the corridor where there was a small, tiled platform set outside. It was on the opposite side of the prison to which the Gaang arrived on the gondola, but it dropped off like a cliff into the water below.

"Sokka, it's just a balcony."

"No, look, it's a fire nation war balloon on that island."

"Sokka there's the key word, 'island', that means it's surrounded by water and out of our reach, now let's keep moving," Zuko ushered him along starting to get irritated.

But Sokka kept his place. "And you say I'm the stupid one." Zuko looked at him skeptically and so Sokka explained. "All we have to do is get the others out and then Aang and Katara can take us over to the island from that balcony. That way we don't even have to pass Azula because she's out near the gondola. Then we just hop onto the balloon and get out of here."

"It sounds a little too easy though, won't someone notice us?" Hakoda inquired.

"If we're quick, the guards will still be out there with princess-blue-fire-maniac."

Zuko beamed at Sokka and praised, "Sokka, you are a genius!"

Sokka grinned and they sped off toward the prison yard to find the others.


	6. Break, Escape, Fate

**Chapter 6:****Break, Escape, Fate**

_Sokka grinned and they sped off toward the prison yard to find the others._

They reached a locked door with solid bars, criss-crossed so that they allowed anyone to see to the other side. Sokka attempted to unlock it using both his and Zuko's keys, but to no avail. He turned and contorted his key, hurling it to the ground in frustration as Zuko shook the bars aggressively and growled. But no matter what they did it wouldn't budge.

"Stand back boys. They don't call me the dragon of the west for nothing," Iroh told them proudly.

The other three took a few paces backward and Iroh opened his mouth wide, and breathed a wide arc of fire, causing the door to swing open; its hinges squeaking from years of rust. He smiled to himself calmly; his hands inside the sleeves of his robes as the other three stood shocked, their mouths wide and gaping. Nonetheless, they snapped out if it and ran off again to find the others.

Once again, not too much further along they came to a halt at yet another barred door separating them from the prisoner's yard. Luckily, they saw the others standing only meters away, their backs turned.

"Sokka, open the door!" Zuko ordered urgently.

"We can't just open the door and tell the others to come with us, the guards will notice and the other prisoners will-," Sokka stopped in mid sentence as his eyes seemed to glaze over.

"Is that...no it can't be...Suki?"

"Who's Suki?" Hakoda asked curiously.

"Uh, never mind that, let's just get them out of there."

"Yeah, easier said than done, you keep putting my ideas down," the exiled Prince said, crossing his arms and pouting like a small child.

"Um, let me think."

Sokka looked around at the prisoners and it took him only a few seconds to come up with an idea. _I just hope this works._ "Toph!" He called quietly to the Blind Bandit.

Toph tuned and dug her feet further into the ground. "Sokka?" She questioned, wheeling around. Feeling his vibrations she walked over to the four, casually motioning for Aang, Katara and Suki to follow. Sokka told her subtly, "Toph, can you bend a rock at someone and try and cause a fight so we can get you all out of here?"

"I'm way ahead of you Snoozles."

Toph bent a fair sized rock from the ground and aimed it at a prisoner's head lazily. The prisoner rotated around to find another prisoner about half his size staring up at him.

"Did you throw a rock at me?" He asked threateningly.

"No, I swear I didn't," the smaller prisoner said in a scared tone.

"Oh, ok then, no problem," he replied gruffly looking around for the culprit.

Toph huffed and rolled her sightless eyes. She shouted, "I saw him throw the rock at you, he wants a fight!"

The taller prisoner turned around once again and without hesitation sent a fire blast at him from his clenched fist. Toph repeated the same mantra, "Fight, fight, fight, fight!" And then all hell broke loose, as Toph brushed her hands together, smirking triumphantly.

The smaller prisoner instantly retaliated and the two were locked in battle, sending volleys of fire at each other, while the guards above watched with amusement. The other prisoners crowded around the fighting prisoners chanting and punching fists in the air, giving Toph, Aang, Katara and Suki the perfect cover to break out.

Suki walked towards them slowly, her eyes shining with disbelief.

"Sokka?" she asked, "Is that you?" Sokka smiled slightly.

"Yeah," he said, crushing the girl in a bone-crushing hug. "It's me." Aang looked on, his eyes gleaming, as if in envy.

"Nice work, Toph!" Aang praised the girl suddenly, blushing slightly.

"Thanks, Twinkletoes," Toph said punching him in the arm.

"Why do you keep punching me?" He asked, cocking his head to the side while rubbing his arm.

"It's how I show affection," Toph answered with a grin, blushing slightly. She was amazed she had just said that.

Aang raised an eyebrow curiously and inquired, "So are you saying that-"

"I don't mean to interrupt your conversation, but unless you want to be captured again let's get out of here," Zuko interrupted hastily.

Toph and Aang nodded swiftly and rushed out of the yard and followed the others without another word. The only thing that was heard was their footsteps and heavy panting as they skidded around the corner and neared the balcony. Sprinting for the balcony that they had only recently discovered, Sokka asked Katara and Aang through breaths, "Do you think you could both take us to that island over there?"

They didn't bother to ask any of the many questions buzzing in their mind, there was no time for that. They had to get back to the Air Temple safely. They both nodded and Katara and Aang took a collective breath as they reached the balcony, bending some water from below that gurt the volcano. They made it into a type of geyser and Katara froze the top, turning it into an ice platform.

"Ok everyone get on," Katara instructed.

Everyone stepped onto the ice in a single file line until it was only Katara, Aang, and Toph remaining. Aang and Katara looked at Toph expectantly and she felt their gazes burning into her.

"Uh, I'll just wait up here for a while I think," Toph said backing away.

"Come on Toph we need to go, now," Katara ordered hastily.

Toph made no movement. Aang smiled, and encouragingly said, "You can do it Toph. Come on, I'll help you."

Aang outstretched his arm leaving Katara to bend the water and grabbed her hand, leading her to the ice. They both felt their cheeks slightly redden and Katara and Aang jumped on after her, taking the Gaang to the surface of the water, where it was calm.

Katara could feel her element pulling her and she said, "I can handle it from here, Aang."

Aang nodded as he looked over at the brave, willing Toph who now seemed slightly frightened. Aang smiled tenderly and held her hand again. She relaxed slightly at his touch, but tried not to make it seem too noticeable.

Iroh stroked his beard and eyed the war balloon suspiciously as he said, "This seems too easy, especially with Azula lurking around." _It feels like the calm before the storm._ But the Gaang managed to shrug off the thought that this could be a trap.

"Wait, Azula is here?!" Katara cried out, still bending the water.

"Yeah, she came not long before we got you. That's why the war balloon is here," Sokka replied.

"Oh, that would explain it."

They arrived at the island with a small lurch, and they jumped off the ice platform. Aang offered to help Toph but she had regained her usual attitude and slapped his hand away. "I'm not stupid Twinkletoes; I can get off a bit of ice myself."

Aang just smiled and let her do it her own way, watching her stumble as she stepped onto land.

Zuko was staring at the balloon with his eyebrows knitted together. "Azula sure picked a bad spot to land her balloon."

"And there was good reason for that," Azula hissed, revealing herself from behind the trees. "I see you brought Uncle with you too. How nice it is to see you both," she said, her words dripping with sarcasm. An evil grin was spreading across her face, showing her white teeth. Azula cackled maniacally as she noticed the horrified looks on their faces.

Zuko narrowed his gaze at her and clenched his fists in anger._ If you've come here for a rematch, then you're going to get one Azula. But it won't be much of a fight._


	7. Fight Or Flight?

**Tada! Chapter seven says hello. Once again let's all thank Lionfire5224 for making this chapter wonderful! Enjoy the fight!**

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

Chapter 7: Fight or Flight

They all gaped at Azula wide eyed, their eyes full of hate, piercing her. Her intimidating golden eyes showed no fear; they only bore anger and a sadistic evil. The Gaang shifted positions into their attack stances, but Azula didn't move a muscle, in fact, she looked…bored. Zuko knew this was going to be a precarious battle but he shifted that thought from his mind.

Without the slightest bit of hesitation, simultaneously, the entire gaang shot all that they had at Azula, but their attacks were blocked by the couple of dozen guard's firebending and the Dai Li's earth walls that came out from behind the trees just like Azula had. Each one of the gaang members redirected their gazes away from Azula to take on three enemies each. Aang and Zuko stood back to back, staring at their attackers. Without taking his eyes off Azula, Zuko said to Aang darkly, "Azula's mine."

Zuko knew Aang understood and Azula smiled evilly as they circled each other waiting for one another to make the first move. "Oh Zuzu, you know you can never defeat me, even with the help of the Avatar," Azula laughed.

Zuko narrowed his gaze at her and fired volleys of fire balls from each fist at her, grunting with each punch, as she dodged his arsenal of attacks. "Azula, if it wasn't for Katara you wouldn't even be alive," he shouted at her angrily, and her smile faltered a little. Zuko noticed this and as they kept attacking each other he queried nastily, "Where's your adherents? Did they finally come to their senses and leave you on your own?"

This hit a nerve and she screamed manically, sending blue flame at Zuko which he merely dodged. Lucky he had good reflexes from his Blue Spirit days. Azula then made a ring of fire around the two by lifting her arms to the sky that acted as a wall between them and the others, and lit the surrounding trees on fire.

"You don't know what you're talking about, brother," Azula argued.

Zuko ignored her previous statement and asked, "What happened? Did daddy leave his little prodigy too?"

"Just because dad never loved you! Just because he scarred you for life. Only our precious mother-," she spat the word, "-ever cared for you. She's the only one who ever has and ever will love you!" Azula laughed hysterically.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gaang was battling it out with the Fire Nation prison guards and the Dai Li agents, avoiding the ring of fire. All that could be seen was flashes of all the elements and the reflection off of Sokka and Hakoda's weapons from the blazing sun that warmed their backs.

Iroh and Aang had knocked out their Dai Li agents and their guards and were now helping the others out. As they attacked and maneuovered, working together, they all heard Zuko shout fiercly, "Dad said that you were born lucky, and that I was lucky to be born. But I don't need luck to finish you off. You are worthless scum and today it ends, Azula," he smirked.

"Yeah...for you brother." Zuko noticed her smile return and his smirk vanished.

Azula tripled the height of the ring of fire, the sudden heat increase causing Katara to turn around. Before she had time to think, Azula was bringing the ring of fire down on top of Zuko, encasing him in blue flames. Everyone else was preoccupied with the Dai Li agents and the prison guards. So in one swift action Katara had brought as much water as she could from the ocean. Using all of her strength, she bent it to where Azula was standing.

Katara managed to veer the flames away from Zuko's lifeless, burnt body and a wall of water and flame met between both Katara and Azula. Katara had a look of utmost horror and hatred across her face, wisps of hair hung in front of her eyes tickling her face. _I will get my revenge. _Azula's hair was messy and her bangs hung in her face. She looked like she hadn't slept in ages, and overall Azula looked utterly crazy.

Slowly, Azula's flames started overpowering Katara's element. The sun was giving Azula the power she needed against the Waterbending master and she was full of adrenaline. Katara's stance began to slip, but she managed to hold her position.

And all of a sudden, something shifted in Azula's face. She faltered, bringing her arms down to her side. Her eyes widened, as a realization seemed to hit her. Her eyes pricked with sudden tears, and before Katara knew what was happening, she was on the ground screaming, tears falling hysterically from the princess's eyes.

Slowly, Katara brought her arms down and the water descended to the ground, unnoticed by all. The gaang had defeated the Dai Li agents and the prison guards who either laid unconsciousness on the ground or were in too much pain to get back up. And there stood two figures, Ty Lee and Mai, near Azula who lay on the ground, shaking uncontrollably as tears poured down her face.

As the gaang gazed around at the destruction that one person could cause, Katara ran over to Zuko with tears streaming down her face. She kneeled next to him and sobbed over his body. Regardless, with her hands still shaking she bent the water that was left lying on the ground and began to heal Zuko's major burns.

Toph encased Azula's ankles and wrists with earth so that she couldn't get up. The rest of the gaang, with Iroh in front ran over to where Zuko laid still, his lips slightly parted and his eyes closed, surrounding him in a circle.

Gradually, some of Zuko's major burns began to heal as everyone remained silent, apart from the occasional yell from Azula struggling against her bonds. After a couple minutes of healing Zuko began to awaken, opening his eyes slightly. Despite his burns, Katara placed a hand under his head and sat him up, embracing him softly. He groaned quietly and Katara let go, making way for Iroh to see his nephew who also wrapped his arms around him gently.

After a couple of minutes of comforting Sokka suggested, "I think it might be a good idea to get out of here."

The gaang silently agreed and looked over to where Mai and Ty Lee stood in the exact same position.

Indicating to Azula, Mai told them blankly, "We'll take care of her."

They turned toward the balloon and Aang asked, "Uh, the balloon looks much smaller up close. Are we all going to fit in there?"

The gaang looked expectantly at Sokka who put up his hands defensively, "Why are you all looking at me?"

"Because you're the idea's guy," Aang shrugged.

Sokka opened his mouth to respond but his response was drowned out by a groan from above them. And sure enough, a massive, white bison came diving down from behind the clouds, with a small lemur flying alongside him.

"APPA!" Aang called joyfully, jumping up to hug Appa's head.

The group smiled at each other and Sokka said, "I was just about to suggest that you use Appa's bison whistle."

They all groaned. Suki shook her head and pecked him on the cheek. "I have to admit it, I missed you."

He grinned and began to shout out orders, "Ok, Aang you will have to fly Appa, Iroh, we will need your firebending to operate the balloon, Katara you go on Appa so that you can keep healing Zuko, Toph you can go on Appa, dad and Suki you can come with me and Iroh on the balloon, because you don't know where to go." They all nodded and went to their respective means of transportation.

In a matter of minutes the gaang, accompanied by their three new members were on their way back to The Western Air Temple.

On Appa, Toph was laying against the saddle lazily and Katara said to her, "Toph I need to lie Zuko down but there's not enough room with you in the saddle."

Toph replied sarcastically, "Well what do you want me to do about it? Sit on Appa's head?"

"Actually, that's exactly what I want you to do."

"No way, Princess!" Toph argued.

"Please Toph. I can't heal Zuko if he's not lying down," Katara pleaded.

Aang who had been listening to their conversation had an idea and called behind him teasingly, "Toph, I know you're scared of falling, but I'll make sure you won't."

Toph scoffed, "Me? Scared? Whatever, Twinkletoes."

"So what's the harm of sitting here with me?" He asked.

Toph opened her mouth to respond but closed it again as she had no retort. She let out a frustrated sigh and asked angrily, "Well are you going to me help me or not?"

Aang suppressed a laugh and helped her from Appa's saddle. _I always know how to get to Toph. Her weaknesses are easily penetrated._

For the rest of the ride, Toph held on tight to Aang, feeling their faces get hot as Momo flew in circles around them and Katara continued to heal the dazed Prince.


	8. The Funny Things In Life

**Fancy that, I don't own Avatar today either! Who would've thought? **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: The Funny Things In Life

The gaang and its new members arrived at the Air Temple simultaneously, exhausted, but safe.

"I am never, I repeat, I am NEVER doing that again!" Toph exclaimed angrily as she jumped off of Appa.

The group who travelled in the balloon shot Katara and Aang confused looks, which they returned with an I'll-explain-later look. They shrugged and the three newcomers admired the Air Temple.

"Well I'm beat. 'Night!" Toph said, yawning.

"Bed? But it's _lunchtime_," Sokka told her, waving his arms in the air dramatically.

"Oh yeah, good point. I can't go to bed on an empty stomach," she said grinning as her stomach rumbled. "Oh and I nearly forgot, Twinkletoes, we need to do some training."

"But we just got back!" Aang moaned.

"So? Your point?" she questioned with raised eyebrows.

Aang didn't bother to argue and remained quiet.

"Ok, well let's go!"

"I thought you meant after lunch," he said exasperated.

"Well we could," Toph said slowly. "But nah, come on Twinkletoes, take it head on!"

Aang trudged along behind the content earthbender as they looked for an opening to train at.

As Toph and Aang had been talking Sokka, Katara and Hakoda had formed a small reuniting group, swapping information and hugs, while Iroh and Suki stood around awkwardly. Zuko was still lying safely in Appa's saddle, asleep. Suki walked up to Iroh and said with a reassuring smile, "Zuko is going to be alright. Katara has done her best."

He returned the smile and said, "I know. Thank you for caring, Suki. Would you like some tea?"

"I would love some."

Iroh mumbled to himself whilst looking around, "Hm, I wonder where they keep the tea leaves."

Hours had passed and Zuko finally awoke from his deep sleep, he had been struck hard by Azula but with some healing sessions was going to return to perfect health. Aang had airbended him to the ground and Katara had found him a bed so that he was comfortable. Katara, having nothing else to do, sat beside his bed quietly looking to the ceiling.

"Katara?" he questioned hoarsely, opening his eyes.

"Yeah Zuko, it's me," she responded in a hushed voice.

He attempted to sit up but Katara pushed him back down gently, and to Katara's surprise, he didn't protest. "You need your rest, you were hurt badly."

"D-did you save me?"

Katara blushed slightly and replied, "Um, yeah, I guess I did."

"Thank you," he responded quietly before falling back to sleep once again. Katara smiled at his sleeping figure; he looked so peaceful.

There was a soft knock on the door frame and she jumped slightly, turning around to see Iroh standing over the threshold. He slowly walked in and Katara got up and offered her seat to him. "Thank you Miss Katara." She bowed and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Suki was curled up against Sokka's chest as they sat on the fountain's edge, her head nuzzled into his shoulder, feeling the warmth radiating off him. As Sokka stroked her hair softly he felt a cool, calming breeze on his face. "Suki?"

"Mm?" she questioned tiredly.

"Did you really miss me while you were in prison?"

At this she sat up and stared him straight in the eyes. "Of course I missed you silly! I thought about you everyday," she said a little sadly.

He pecked her on the lips and touched her hand lightly, lacing their hands together. "I thought about you everyday too." There was a short pause until he started apologising. "Suki, I'm so sorry I didn't come looking for you earlier. I should've tried to get some information on where-" Suki interrupted his babbling.

"Sokka, please don't worry about it, I know you mean well, you had other important things to do."

"No but Suki you don't understand, I couldn't stand it, knowing that you were locked up in a prison cell and you not knowing if I would even come for you."

She sighed and looked down at her lap. "Well, there was one stage where I believed that you weren't going to come back for me. That I was going to be stuck in there forever. But you came, and you saved me like any brave warrior." She looked back up and he stroked her face gently.

They smiled at each other and leant in for a kiss, but were interrupted by a mock gagging sound. "Can't you guys do all that mushy stuff somewhere else?"

Sokka rolled his eyes and Suki who ignored Toph's comment asked, "Did you _just_ get back from training with Aang?"

"Yep, we had to make up for lost time."

Suki looked over to Aang who was covered in bruises and cuts and looked warn out. Katara came out at the same time and noticed Aang's state. "What happened to you, Aang?" But Katara didn't wait for an answer. "Come over here."

Aang walked over to the fountain weakly and sat down. "Twinkletoes, that was nothing! The Firelord isn't going to let you rest, so I won't either," Toph said as Aang groaned.

"Lighten up. Learn to have some fun!" Toph said happily as she sent a quaver underground toward the fountain causing Sokka to fall into the water.

Sokka sat up in the water soaked and spurted water out of his mouth, glaring at Toph with narrowed eyes who was laughing along with Suki.

"That was not funny," he scowled, though a little mockingly.

* * *


End file.
